More particularly, the invention relates to the field of digital bathroom scales. These devices are usually equipped with four feet, each foot being provided with a strain gauge. It has been proposed to use said strain gauges to measure the heart rate (pulse) of a user positioned on the scale, for example in document ES2328205. However, it has been found that this method works for some of the population but does not work for a significant proportion of individuals in the population.
Some digital bathroom scales provide an impedance measurement function, for example to indicate a physiological index of the user such as the body fat percentage. This requires the user to stand barefoot on the scale, however. It has been proposed to use the impedance measurement to assess the user's heart rate, for example in document ES2296474. However, again it has been found that this method can work for some of the population but does not work for a significant proportion of individuals in the population, and in addition the user must be barefoot.
There is therefore a need to provide an improved solution for measuring the heart rate of an individual positioned on a digital scale.